Realm of The Vampyre
by Lady-Tathiel
Summary: Rating will Go up. This is a rewrite. Involves Grima and Elrond as the myths of a vampiric race come to close to home for Elrond. Contains OC.


:AUTHORS NOTE:

Some of you may remember this story from a long time ago. Well after about a year I decided to rewrite it as my first version was a load of shit put simply. Also I want my story to seem more believable and more in tie with what happens in the books. I also want the characters to act in character and be more developed – for instance Elrond. He was shit in my last story so him going to try and make him appear more believable.

Later chapters will contain scenes of explicit violence and sexual acts. You have been warned.

Also if you wish to flame the story there is one thing I ask of you to do. Could you please, please make it constructive? I will accept you do not like my writing (hey I am not the best out there by a long shot) but please tell me why so I can try and improve these areas. Thank you.

STORY TITLE: Realm of the Vampyre

AUTHOR: LadyTathiel

CURRENT STATUS: In writing

CHARACTERS: Lady Tathiel (OC), Lord Valek (OC), Gríma Wormtongue, Saruman, Lady Sick (OC), Elrond Peredhil, and Eowyn. Lady Sick is the property of Morima, fellow fanfic writer. Our stories cross over so be sure to check out her story. Tathiel and Valek are my characters. All other characters belong to Tolkien.

RATING: R

-

**Realm of the Vampyre:**

Prologue:

_There were many myths and legends that drifted around the minds of the peoples of middle-earth; Gollum, the one ring, Sauron, even Vampyres. Perhaps the most speculated out of the lot were the rumors of a hidden threat among the Elven race, a group of characters that they dubbed the name of 'Vampyres'. There had been reports of elves and men disappearing into the darkness of the night, never to return and of hooded hunters that were Elven in appearance that killed to drink blood. The rumor caused a stir among the lives of elves and men, though many chose either to ignore it or to not believe it. Elrond Peredhil of Rivendell was among the majority who chose not to believe this so called nonsense. After all, none of his people had fallen victim to the whisperings in the dark….yet….._

_She followed casually after the taller figure that strolled before her to their secret chambers. She knew what was to come as she had been expecting this for some while. The other person, noticeably male locked the wooden door behind her and set his intent eyes onto hers._

_"You know why I bring you here to talk in absolute secrecy." His tone was stern and hiss like as if he didn't want the very air to hear what he was about to utter._

_She nodded a simple yes._

_"You are to complete a quest that I and Saruman wish for you to fulfill. You will go to Rivendell, better known among our people as Imladris and seek shelter from the Lord Elrond. You will earn his trust and friendship and in the most calculated ways you will assassinate him and leave no trace of your very existence. Do not allow Elrond to let others of his residence know of you or the mission will fail. Do you understand?"_

_She gave another simple nod. The man before her gave her a wiry smile and raised a hand to her porcelain cheek. "You may take as long as you need although I know I shall miss you…"_

_She didn't react to this. She simply removed her face away from his touch and stared at him with cold, scornful eyes, "I shall retreat to pack and then I shall be off. I am guessing that you will not wish for us to part with a goodbye. I will carry out your dirty work and when I come back, I hope to expect at least a hint of respect from you." With that she was off, her long silky hair flowing behind her like a rush of darkness. The man didn't give her one fleeting glance as she set off, melting into the cover of darkness._

_It was a few weeks before she finally reached her destination, Rivendell, the last homely house of the elves. Imladris as it was better known to her people stood proud in the moonlight, radiating a sense of comfort and warmth. It was here that she was to perform her task._

_She scanned the luscious green valleys, which rose up from the house of Elrond, a crooked smile forming at her lips. She contemplated the idea of her mission, causing a sadistic grimace. 'Maybe I can at last earn proper respect and affection from that man,' she thought to herself, flashes of him running through her mind. She glanced down at her hand, a silver ring with embedded jewels of the purest azure glittering back at her enforcing the fact that there was at least something that binded her to him._

_This female warrior was indeed herself an Elf, but a very abstract kind. Only a handful knew of her race's presence upon Middle-Earth, many others choosing to reject the concept of the rumor that remained ever present in the minds of elves and men. Most that come into contact with any of her kind fall victim to their fangs and ferocious ways of living. _

_She waited patiently until the lights were put out, sweeping darkness over the residence. Her keen sense of night-vision and the moonlight guided her as she sneaked into the gardens, moving silently through the overgrown bushes and delicate trees. A surge of lust came over her, an urge to pounce upon her victim to sink cat-like fangs deep into the tender nape of the neck, sucking the blood from him. She was hungry, though despite how much she craved this, it was the last thing she intended to do. Her master strictly forbid her from doing this, as doing so could cause an uproar among the peoples of Middle-Earth which could lead to the downfall of the species. _

_She carefully chose an area, one which dark and gave view over most of house so she could lie in wait until either her victim passed by or the time was right to find to creep into the house and find him herself. _

-

Influences: Obviously the lord of the rings book and movies. The Two Towers was the main influence for the production of this story. Also the musical bands; The Birthday Massacre, Incubus Succubus, Rammstein and Cradle of Filth were a influence.


End file.
